Tease
by SilverReplay
Summary: Ichigo liked to push boundaries. Byakuya is not pleased. Byakuya/Ichigo One-shot


_**Tease**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 4: 10/4/14

**Prompt: Negative emotion (A). (****Anger, hatred, ****jealousy, violent impulses.)**

_Summary: Ichigo liked to push boundaries. Byakuya is not pleased. Byakuya/Ichigo PWP_

...

He barely took a step through the sliding doors of their bedroom before he was thrown roughly into the wall, his back colliding with the dark cherry wood utilized throughout the Kuchiki manor. Dark caramel brown eyes widened at the action, staring straight into darkened steel gray eyes. He didn't realize he got _that_ far underneath the taicho's skin with his teasing.

"Did you not think your actions were uncalled for? That this reflected badly not only on me for your rampant destruction, but for your public appearance not only in front of Seireitei, but also the Kuchiki elders?"

All he did was drag Byakuya out for some ice cream. And then Kenpachi chased after him for a battle. His shihakusho ended up torn up by then. Shedding the uppermost part of his uniform, the only thing covering up his chest was his white haori, the symbol for division five etched onto the back. Wasn't his fault he got soaked with water and some of the SWA was around, taking pictures. Or that he wasn't really doing anything about it, merely leaning against a nearby tree resting with his eyes closed and body faintly flushed. It wasn't his fault he looked like he just had a really good round of sex. Really. Even if he could have shunpo-ed off with Byakuya right behind him early on. Yep. Not his fault. Even if he was planning to end up topless and soaked later anyways. If only to tease Byakuya of course.

"Byakuya-"

Soon he was gasping for air, lips being ravaged thoroughly, teeth biting, bruising them before a tongue slipped past into his mouth, caressing his tongue. Ichigo lost the play for dominance a few minutes in, if _this_ is what happens when he acts out, he should do it more often if it gets the unflappable taicho this aggressive and undone.

"Please, Byakuya-sama…" Ichigo breathed out, the honorific slipping out like it usually does during the more aggressive foreplay that involved, he licked his lips in remembrance, restraints and force. "Kuchiki-taicho- taicho!"

The next few moments were a blur. He could recall hands leaving blazing trails of fire all over his body. He could recall gasps and moans and groans. He could recall lips on his, lips on his body, sucking, nibbling, and biting until his skin was blossoming with marks of red and purple. He could recall begging for more, he could recall begging for Byakuya to take him, he could recall the short laugh as he was guided towards the futon, clothing shed and tossed to the side carelessly.

It was only when his back touched the cool sheets that he found himself opening his eyes, taking in the ruffled visage of long silky black hair, out of the kensaiken, the chiseled aristocratic face, sharp and breathtaking. It was the grey eyes, so dark and cloudy, that made him fall further into the embrace of the futon, legs opening invitingly.

No words were exchanged. Byakuya was, by this point, too undone to even speak and Ichigo was too far gone with pleasure to do so. Eyes closed, Ichigo could feel the light scratches of nails against his abdomen, tracing the chiseled muscles as they dipped and prodded, taking forever in their journey down his body. It was pure torture.

"A- ah- ha!" Ichigo moaned, the tongue on his nipple swirling and dipping in such mesmerizing patterns that he didn't even register the slight clink in the background as Byakuya dipped his fingers into a small ceramic bowl filled with jasmine oil, slightly heated by a servant at his orders.

Pressing the tip of his index to Ichigo's perineum, he teased it, watching as the expressions on Ichigo's face shift from pleasure, ecstasy, and frustration. Seeing the orange haired male about to speak, he slipped his finger inside, the warm walls of Ichigo's ass making Byakuya's lust increase. It's been weeks since he's been with Ichigo. This was the first time he has been able to get the ever popular fifth division taicho home and away from paperwork, missions, and fans. Slowly pulling out, he keep a slow torturous pace, not even slipping in another finger. He knew through experience that Ichigo still feels pleasure from just one finger, even more if he concentrated reiatsu through it, but he always commands that he goes faster and harder. This time, as punishment, he'll won't.

"Bya- byaku- Byakuya! Pl- please… more!" his moans and pleas did nothing to sway the noble. 'I really went too far, didn't I,' Ichigo thought in the back of his mind.

"No," not talking anymore, his silence made the air seem colder, the nails tracing Ichigo's stomach pressing harder into the skin, the tongue no longer licking his nipples, teeth roughly twisting and pulling until the nubs were pink and red, swollen and slick. Suddenly, every part of Ichigo's body felt as if it was on fire, the steady increase of reiatsu up his ass making his vision blurry and mind hazy. 'W- wh- why i- is h- he d- doing th- this a- again? I t- told h- him n- not t- too, n-not w-when! Ngh! I c- couldn't s-sit d-down… f-for a-a w-week~ ah! a- after…'

Suddenly, it all stopped. Moving away from the futon, Byakuya silently watched. Chocolate brown eyes flew open at the loss of sensation. Light orange eyebrows scrunched up in frustration, before Ichigo got up, sweat casting a light sheen on his body. "Why did you stop, taicho?"

"Do you really expect me to forgive so easily for your actions?" His nonchalance and barely restrained rage counterbalanced each other, once dark grey eyes now looked like frozen chips of ice.

"T-taicho…" Ichigo was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. The rough treatment, it was the typical response to his teasing, the jealous acts of violence and roughness were enjoyable despite the pain. But this, the withdrawal, it's surprising.

"Well, Kurosaki?" The use of his last name, something that hasn't been done ever since he died when he was a human, made him flinch. Slightly shifting until he was closer, facing the cold taicho, Ichigo brushed a hand light down Byakuya's arm.

"I'm sorry."

Grey eyes blinked in shock, the only sign of his reaction. He didn't expect his lover to apologize, the orange head was too stubborn to ever submit, and even getting him into bed and onto his knees was a hassle. Recovering, he replied, "Are you really? Prove it."

Ichigo's lips thinned. Pushing Byakuya back onto the futon, he didn't even prepare himself before he slid down, Byakuya's elongated and thick prick sliding into him. Withholding a wince, he squirmed, trying to get used to the pain again. It has been a while after all.

Palms pressed down on Byakuya's chest, he slowly rose, thighs quivering. Dropping down, he hissed at the raw pain. That didn't deter him, however, as he continuously fucked himself on his lover's cock.

Byakuya nearly let out a deep groan at the sight before him. The slight tensing of muscles, the warm tight heat, the expression of concentration on his partner's face, shifting slightly, he smirked as he heard a long drawn out moan escape out of those pink lips. Thrusting in time with Ichigo's movements, he watched Ichigo fall apart.

Moaning, Ichigo could barely think. All he can process is _'More, yes, harder, ah, nyeh, oh, taicho'_ his language degenerating until all he can think of is his prostrate repeatedly being struck head on and the full feeling in his ass. Something white hot coils in his stomach, he can't take it anymore.

"I-I'm cumming!" Ichigo screamed, shooting white streams of semen onto both of their chests. A slight growl from Byakuya reminded him to not stop his movements. Thighs sore and quivering shakily, his movements were stuttered. "Bya- Byakuya!"

"Ichigo," Byakuya hissed, releasing himself deep into Ichigo, the tight clenches being his undoing. Moving slightly, he allowed Ichigo to fall into his arms. Retrieving a cloth nearby, he wiped the both of them down before settling back against the pillows, still deep inside his lover. "Apology accepted."

"Mhmm," Ichigo murmured, still heady with euphoria and the warm rush that is tingling up his body from his lower back. He didn't even tell Byakuya to move, wanting the feel of the other man in him this time. The slight slosh of his lover's release in him made him want to moan, it was incredibly arousing, but he didn't think he can handle another round yet. The tearing in his ass from little preparation and the lingering traces of reiatsu was going to make his life hell tomorrow, but all he can think of right now is sleep. "Love you, Bya-kun."

"Good night, Ichigo." Watching his lover nod off, he whispered, "I love you," once he was sure the other man was asleep. Closing his eyes, he didn't see brown eyes flickering open, a small smile on the smaller man's face as he snuggled deeper into the noble's embrace. His plan had worked. He got Byakuya to sleep with him, sure he didn't get the hard fuck he wanted, and didn't expect to have to do all of the work, but it feels too good to complain with Byakuya still inside him.

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

4/30 Days done~

-SilverReplay.


End file.
